Terrible Things
by Luna Moriarty
Summary: A MorMor fanfic based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, sorry if the big bit of Author's note at the start annoys you but please keep reading...
1. Chapter 1

**So I had the idea to do a fanfic based on one of my favourite songs, it's by a band called Mayday Parade and it's called Terrible things, this is the song and I'm going to do each verse as a new chapter I think… so let's see how this goes. I'll show the whole song here now and I'll put each verse at the start of each chapter…**

**By the time I was your age I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly was all I could think  
That's when I met your Mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen**

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice you staring at me  
I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe  
That I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"

Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
life, can do terrible things  
Now most of the time we had too much to drink  
We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare

I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I've made you a present with paper and string  
Open with care, now I'm asking you please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
life, can do terrible things  
You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray  
that God, shows you differently

She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks  
Please don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If given the choice then I'm begging you, choose  
To walk away, walk away  
Don't let her get you  
I can't bare to see the same happen to you

Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
Life, can do terrible things.

**Chapter 1**

**By the time I was your age I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly was all I could think  
That's when I met your Mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen**

**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice you staring at me  
I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe  
That I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

Sebastian Moran sat alone in a bar, he didn't touch a drop of alcohol he just liked the feeling of sitting in a bar. Ever since he had been kicked out of the army for… Well let's not dwell on that – he had been spending a lot of time just sitting in the bar, watching people go about their normal everyday lives, how happy they all seemed, he thought. It was the 7th time he'd sat in that particular bar and he was starting to get bored of it, the same people, doing the same thing, every single night. That is until a short man walked in. Sebastian hadn't ever seen him before, he would have remembered if he had, this man was highly over dressed in a suit Sebastian expected would have cost over £500, he was shorter than average y quite a bit but it didn't seem to bother him, Sebastian could practically feel the confidence ebbing off him. It therefore goes to say that when this small man came and sat next to Sebastian, on the bar stool everyone else had purposefully been avoiding for the past seven nights, he was surprised. The small man opened his mouth and said,

"Colonel Moran…" Sebastian wasn't sure what to be more surprised about, the fact that this man ,who stuck out like a sore thumb in this place, knew his name or the fact that his Irish accent was possibly one of the most beautiful things Sebastian had ever heard, he chose to go with the fact that he knew his name,

"How do you know who I am?" He asked looking up into the man's eyes, he took a sharp intake of breath, he'd never seen eyes like these before, they were so dark and totally soulless, as if this man was completely hollow, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul and if that's true this man's sole was non-existent. Sebastian liked that.

"My name is Jim Moriarty, I know everything, about everyone." Fair enough, Seastian thought,

"What do you want?"

"I've heard that you're the best shot in London?"

"Yes, sir." The sir Sebastian added on the end was more habit than anything but for Jim that was it, Sebastian's ticket to greatness, Jim liked a man who knew his place, and Sebastian most definitely did.

"Then, Sebastian, I believe I have a job that you might be _very _interested in." Sebastian sat up slightly straighter.

"I believe you might,sir. May I ask what this job entails?"

"You may, but not here. What I do is too important to be discussed here." Jim stood up and walked out of the bar, knowing Sebastian would follow him. He did. As soon as they were a safe distance away from the bar, Jim continued,

"Now, I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you are going to do whatever I ask you to, am I correct?"

"Yes,sir." Sebastian's army days were coming back to him, Jim was clearly in charge around here and Sebastian wasn't planning on messing with him.

"Good." Jim pulled out a small pile of papers and handed them to Seb along with a mobile phone. "Read these papers and contact me on this phone with your answer by tomorrow morning." And with that he walked off, leaving Seb to stand there staring after the Irish man with a look of disbelief on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
life, can do terrible things  
Now most of the time we had too much to drink  
We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare**

**I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I've made you a present with paper and string  
Open with care, now I'm asking you please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

It was three months after Jim had approached Sebastian in the bar and Sebastian was moving up Jim's ranks much quicker than most. Of course, Sebastian had done as Jim asked, he couldn't let an opportunity like this go, especially when the man asking it of him was so…well, perfect. Within a month Sebastian had moved in with Jim and was now his personal assistant and most trusted employee, they shared everything with each other. Jim knew all there was to know about Seb, and Seb knew as much as anyone had ever known about Jim, of course, nobody could ever know everything about Jim, Jim didn't even know everything about himself. Most of the time, they had too much to drink but they didn't care, all of Jim's other employees hated Sebastian, they didn't like that they could never compare to him, ever.

One day, after a particularly crazy night of drinking pretty much everything they could find in the flat mixed together in one crazy cocktail, Jim came into Seb's room and perched on the end of his bed. This was nothing unusual, Seb was used to the invasion of privacy and it no longer bothered him, it was all part of living with Jim. Today, however, Jim looked thoughtful, beautiful, of course, he always looked beautiful, but more thoughtful than usual. Seb frowned and sat up in bed,

"Is there a problem, boss?"

"I… I don't know Sebby…What are you supposed to do if you have feelings for someone but don't know if they return them?"

'If only you knew' Seb thought to himself.

"I…uh…It depends who, if you like someone who isn't likely to kill you for it," Seb bit back a chuckle, "Then you should tell them but i-" He was cut off by Jim leaning forwards and kissing him on the lips. Sebastian kissed back for a second before Jim pulled away,

"Seb, can I tell you a wonderful thing? You know that I love you…But….do you love me?" In response Seb pulled Jim into a tight hug, kissing his lips. Jim smiled and whispered,

"I'll take that as a yes then."

**Sorry if this is a little bit cheesy, I wanted to try and fit more of the song lines in. Thank you for reading, means a lot. And you get free cookies if you review so…yeah… Thank youuuu! –Luna xxx**


End file.
